Dance Lessons
by pearls1990
Summary: Ema just had a bad date with Klavier. Can she get over her own stubborness and let Klavier take the lead for once? *I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION*


**Dance Lessons**

She knew the date hadn't gone well, but Ema was too stubborn to acknowledge it. She hated that Klavier could play on her weaknesses, and she would just say things to spite him. Then came the comment about his brother. The look in his eyes was something she never wanted to see again. That was a pain that ran deep into the soul, and she wondered if he could be healed.

He did surprise her, however, by not making a scene in the restaurant. The glimmerous fop held it together and just walked out calmly, leaving her with the check. At that point it didn't matter though. She deserved it.

Since Klavier picked her up for their date, and he had left, Ema had to walk home. She sighed and looked up at the twilight sky. She had been too busy moping to notice that cotton-puff clouds were forming above and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"That figures." She told herself as she looked through her bag for her umbrella. She growled when she couldn't find it and she felt a huge drop on her cheek. "Dammit!" She yelled up to the sky and it unleashed its fury. She ran to the nearest overhang and watched the passersby with their colorful umbrellas. As she watched, she realized that she had wandered into Klavier's neighborhood. 'How serendipitous.' She thought as she shook her head and laughed at herself. The person standing next to her gave her a strange look. She stuck her tongue out at them and took off running to the corner.

Ten minutes later, she was standing in the lobby of the building that Klavier's condo was in. She had only been there a couple times before and this was as far as she had gotten. He had always met her in the lobby to pick up last minute evidence from her or reports that she had stayed late to finish because he was too busy with his band...

The longer she stood there the angrier she got, and she almost turned on her heel and ran out. But she was tired of running away. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked Klavier...a lot. His teasing had grown on her, and she had gotten used to his glimmerous ways. He was human underneath all the glitz and glamour. And she had started noticing that he kept the screaming fan girls at bay in their recent cases.

"Arrgh...just do it Ema, you're not getting anywhere just standing here." She growled at herself; the lobby was vacant and the attendant watched as she looked at the wall of names sheepishly. Of course his name wouldn't be listed...there would be hoards of fan girls here waiting to get a glimpse of the blond-haired rock god.

"He's in number 136." The attendant stated. "Would you like me to call you up?"

Ema looked at him dumbstruck.

"You are looking for Klavier Gavin, right?" The attendant asked. "I've seen you here before. Are you his assistant or something?"

"Ah...heh, no. I feel like it some days though." Ema answered as she played with her hair. "I'm one of the detectives that works for him down at the precinct." An idea suddenly hit her. "Ah, you don't have to call him. He's expecting me, although I am a little early, nah, I'll just go up and surprise him with my...uh...earliness..."

"Mmm-hmmm..." The attendant mumbled as he tapped his pen. "Listen sweetie, I'd be careful if I were you. Some one broke that poor guys heart tonight. He came in here about an hour ago lookin' like a little boy that got his favorite toy stolen. My bet is that he's up there writing his next album."

Ema gave him a worried look. "Little boy?"

"Yup, I've seen sad puppy dog eyes, but honey, his took the cake. And he had gorgeous eyes! Mmm-mmm!"

"Heh, 136 you said?" Ema was pretty sure this guy had the hots for Klavier. She wondered if the prosecutor knew, or if he was totally oblivious. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for Klavier's floor as the attendant went on.

"Yes," He rested his chin on his hand. "A pretty young thing like you should be able to mend his heart. Go get'm girl!"

Ema flashed him a half smile and stepped into the waiting elevator.

Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath, she knocked on the prosecutors door. After what seemed to be an eternity, he opened the door, but only to the length of the chain, and Ema let out her breath.

"Fraulein Detectiv." Klavier stated. His voice sounded rough from either singing or crying. Ema hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Klavier, I'm sorry for what I said at dinner. I shouldn't have sa-" He suddenly shut the door. "...id those hurtful things." She continued under her breath. Her bottom lip started trembling as she turned her head to hear listen for any sign of him letting her in. She stepped closer and put her hands and ear quietly to the door when it suddenly opened. Ema yelped as she almost fell into Klavier. 'That's funny,' She thought to herself. 'I didn't hear the locks or anything...'

"You were saying you were sorry, ja?" Ema looked up at him. He looked different without his purple jacket. The sleeves of his black shirt were rolled up. He had one arm propped on the door frame and one on the door and it made the tails of his shirt ride up just enough, that his tanned skin was peeking out from the top of his leather pants. Not that she was looking or anything, but she wondered if the hair there was soft...

"FRAULEIN!" Klavier interrupted her reverie and she felt her face become warm with a blush. He gave her a confused look that melted into a smirk. "Why are you blushing?"

"I- Uhhh..." Ema swallowed. "I came to apologize, Klavier. Those things I said at dinner were said out of spite and..." She paused, and looked around, hoping the right words would pop out of the potted plant that was at the end of the hall.

"Ja?" Klavier was looking at her expectantly. "Go on." He was loving the fact that he had Ema on his doorstop fumbling and bumbling. Normally she was scowling and throwing snakoos at him.

"Well, I'm just apologizing, Klavier." She realized how much he was loving the fact of her apology and scowled. He smirked at her again.

"There's the Fraulein detective that I know so well, ja!" He moved away from the door frame and invited her in.

Ema wasn't one to gawk, but walking into Klavier's condo was like walking into a modern architecture magazine article. Lots of glass and stone and angles and a sunken living room greeted Ema's view. Her own apartment could fit into the living room alone. However, what really caught her eye were the picture windows across the room that looked out over Los Angeles. The rain had stopped in the time that she had been in the building and there was a break in the clouds just above the skyline where she could see the sun setting. The corals and peaches and yellows of the sunset were breathtaking and it was all Ema could do to keep from staring.

Klavier broke into her sightseeing as he draped a towel on her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks." She said as she dried her hair.

"Nice view, ja?"

"Um...yes, it's beautiful." She paused and glanced over at him. "So I take it I'm forgiven?"

"For now," He looked at her and gestured for her to sit. "I will get us something to drink."

Ema dried her hair as best she could and looked around for the best place to hang the towel. After deciding that the coat rack was the best place, she looked around the room in awe as she walked down to the couch and sat. She felt out of place in such a luxurious setting and almost contemplated running out screaming, but changed her mind when she spotted Klavier with two glasses walking toward her. He handed her one of the glasses and sat down next to her and crossed one leather clad leg over the other.

"So, you don't like my brother too much, do you?" Klavier asked after taking a drink of the iced tea.

"Not after what he did to Phoenix. That was so awful, having that evidence forged." Ema looked down at her glass.

"Ja...awful..." Klavier's voice took on a wistful tone and Ema looked up to see him staring out the window, as if remembering something.

"Are you okay, Klavier?" The young woman said slowly as she rested her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture. He turned his head and glanced at her expectant face and then down to her hand. She started to move it, but he grabbed it before she could. Ema's breath caught in her throat as a million things crossed her mind. He carefully put his drink own on the glass coffee table that sat before them and interlaced his hand with hers. Too afraid to speak and too afraid to move, Ema sat perfectly still. She felt herself starting to shake, trying to anticipate his next move; she had never seen him so vulnerable, and she had never been so unsure of herself in her whole life.

"Do you know how much it hurt, finding out that, seven years ago, I took away the livelihood of an innocent man?" Klavier's voice was unsteady. Ema opened her mouth to try to say something. All she could get out was a squeak. What could she say? She had been so selfish, thinking about poor Phoenix, that she didn't even consider how that trial had affected Klavier. She should have known...it was him that caught Phoenix in the act of presenting evidence. But it was Kristoph that had the evidence fabricated. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. But she kept her emotions in check, for Klavier's sake.

"I-I don't know what to say." She stuttered. "Kristoph got what he deserved. That doesn't make it right, and I'm sorry that you are hurting because of it." She surprised herself with her own words. But the surprise was gone the instant Klavier opened his ocean-blue eyes and stared into hers. How many times was she gonna have her breath taken away tonight?

"Have you always been so...grounded in life, Ema?"

"I-I suppose," She swallowed. Klavier was gently caressing her hand and it was sending shivers up her whole body. "I had to learn at an early age to take care of myself."

He suddenly let go of her hand and rubbed both of his hands along her arms. "Oh, I am sorry Fraulein. Let me take that coat and dry it for you. You must be chilly from sitting in that damp material." He stood up and held out his hand. She stood as well and took off her coat and handed it to him. Their conversation was so intense that she hadn't realized that she was chilled until he had said something. She watched him as he disappeared into a room that was off the kitchen area that was visible from the living room. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pondered their conversation. Ema now knew that Klavier had a soft side to match the glimmer that he constantly produced. She paced to the guitar that was sitting close to the cozy fireplace. He did produce beautiful music when he put his heart into it.

"Here Ema," She started as he walked up behind her and handed her a couple of articles of clothing. "Dry clothes. The pants might be too long, but you can roll them up." He winked at her. His mood swings were gonna give her whiplash.

She thanked him as he told her where she could change. Five minutes later, she was chuckling at her self as she looked in the mirror. Klavier was right, the pants were too long, but boy were they comfortable. She rolled them up and gathered her wet clothes and headed out of the room.

Sheepishly, Ema realized she was slightly disoriented. But when she heard Klaviers voice, she went in that direction. She entered the living room slowly as she listened to his amazingly sexy voice and the guitar that had been sitting by the now lit fireplace was in his skillful hands. Making her way to the plush rug that was in front of the warm fireplace, she sat cross-legged and listened to the sad, yet sweet song Klavier was singing and playing.

"What was that?" She asked when he was finished. "It was beautiful."

"It's a song that my mother used to sing to us before we would lay down to sleep." Klavier's eyes seem to sparkle in the firelight. "It's called 'Edelweiss'"

"Oh, like in that movie..." Ema put a finger to her chin as she tried to think of the movie that eluded her.

Klavier chuckled softly, then an idea occurred to him. He put down his guitar and reached for one of the remotes that was laying on the coffee table. He pushed a couple of buttons and soon a soft melody that was similar to what Klavier was just singing surrounded them. He stood up and held his hand to Ema. Her eyes became huge when she realized what he was silently asking of her.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She shook her head vigorously. "I can't dance, trust me, you don't want to dance with me..." Her rambling was interrupted by Klavier as he grabbed her and lifted her to her feet.

"Surely a beautiful Fraulein such as yourself knows how to dance, ja?" Klavier was looking at her inquisitively. "Especially spending as much time in Europe as you did?"

"I-I no, I didn't," Ema stuttered. "As a matter of fact I was over there to study forensic science, thank you very much. Now please, let go. Seriously, I can't dance."

"Well, we know how far your studies got you!" He teased.

"Klavier!" Ema gave him a playful slap as he took her hand and wrapped his other arm slowly around her slender waist. "I really don't think-"

"Shh, relax Ema." He put a finger to her lips and her heart fluttered. He took her hand again and counted out a rhythm to her. "Watch my feet, and follow where I go."

She looked down at his feet and realized he had no shoes on, then started moving clumsily with him. She stepped on his foot and started to protest and pulled away. But he was stronger, and held her fast against him. A breath caught in her throat as she felt how warm he was. He repeated his instructions and she looked down again. When he started moving, she followed, this time with a little more grace. After a few moments, she giggled as she realized she was dancing.

"See, I told you you could do it, if you just let go." Klavier remarked and she looked up at him.

"No, you just told me to relax," She was suddenly lost in his intoxicating aqua blues. 'How many colors will his eyes change into' she thought to herself. Then he smiled his heartbreakingly handsome smile and Ema would've melted into his arms right there, until he leaned forward a little and whispered into her ear: "Now you're really dancing!"

Her brown eyes became wide as saucers as she became conscious of the rest of her body and that she was indeed dancing, and very gracefully.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, Fraulein," Ema could feel his hot breath as he lingered at her jaw. "You made the decision to finally trust me." He pulled back a little and watched as several emotions crossed her face. With the grace of a professional dancer, Klavier suddenly spun her and then brought her in for a very deep dip. They were nose to nose and Ema was breathing sporadically. But it was Klavier that kissed her softly as he slowly brought her to a standing position. His lips were soft, just as she had anticipated, and she wondered what took her so long to do this. She was just going to part her lips to let him in, when he pulled back.

"Stay with me, tonight." He said breathlessly. "Please, Ema Skye?"

"I-I...yes," And he kissed her with all the passion of two starstruck lovers.

**Written by Rodgers and Hammerstein for the Sound of Music.**

**Edelweiss, Edelweiss,**

**Every morning you greet me,**

**Small and White,**

**Clean and bright**

**You look happy to meet me..**

**Blossoms of snow may you bloom and grow,**

**Bloom and grow forever**

**Edelweiss Edelweiss**

**Bless my home land forever**


End file.
